


Orpheus and Eurydice

by KageKit15



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKit15/pseuds/KageKit15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Orpheus and Eurydice rewritten as a poem. It is written from the POV of Orpheus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orpheus and Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My Mythology teacher tasked my class with writing a poem about Orpheus and Eurydice. This is my first attempt at writing a poem, so I'm curious about what others think.

Love is a fragile thing,

Easily broken into shards like glass.

I wish we could be together,

But it seems death has already pass.

My need to see you once more,

Drove me towards the afterlife.

For you nothing is enough,

So I shall continue on with my strife.

With my sound of music,

I shall free your soul.

Once my mission is done,

We will be whole.

My wish to be with you,

Was suppose to take us from this hell.

But my curiosity to see you,

Drove you to say "farewell".

Since my dream to be with who I love has ceased,

I guess I'll have to join you in Hades.


End file.
